yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
إِنَّمَا تُنْذِرُ مَنِ اتَّبَعَ الذِّكْرَ وَخَشِيَ الرَّحْمَنَ بِالْغَيْبِ فَبَشِّرْهُ بِمَغْفِرَةٍ وَأَجْرٍ كَرِيمٍ
إِنَّمَا تُنْذِرُ مَنِ اتَّبَعَ الذِّكْرَ وَ خَشِيَ الرَّحْمَنَ بِالْغَيْبِ فَبَشِّرْهُ بِمَغْفِرَةٍ وَ أَجْرٍ كَرِيمٍ Türkçe okunuşu: İnnemâ tunziru menittebeaz zikre ve haşiyer rahmâne bil gayb(gaybi), fe beşşirhu bi magfiretin ve ecrin kerîm(kerîmin). Türkçe meali: Sen sadece zikre tâbî olanı ve gaybte Rahmân’a huşû duyanı uyarırsın. Öyleyse onu mağfiret ile (günahların sevaba çevrilmesiyle) ve "kerim ecir" ile müjdele. English meaning: Thou canst but admonish such a one as follows the Message and fears the (Lord) Most Gracious, unseen: give such a one, therefore, good tidings, of Forgiveness and a Reward most generous. Kelime kelime anlamı: *innemâ : fakat, ancak, sadece; Only *tunziru : uyarırsın; you (can) warn *men : kim, kimse, kişi ; (him) who *ittebea : tâbî oldu ; follows *ez zikre : zikre ; the Reminder *ve haşiye : ve huşû duydu ; and fears *er rahmâne : Rahmân; the Most Gracious *bi el gaybi : gaybte; in the unseen *fe : böylece, o zaman; so *beşşir-hu : onu müjdele ; give him glad tidings *bi magfiretin : bir mağfiret ile; of forgiveness *ve ecrin : ve bir ecir; and a reward *kerîmin : üstün; noble. TEFSİRİ "Sen ancak o zikre uyan ve Rahmân´a gâibâne büyük saygı gösteren kimseleri inzâr edeceksin. İşte sen onu, hem mağfiretle, hem de çok şerefli bir mükâfaatla müjdele" Birinci Mesele Ayetin öncekilerle tertib ve münasebeti açıktır. Tefsirle alâkalı bazı meseleler vardır: Cenâb-ı Hak daha önce "uyarman İçin" buyurmuştu. Bu, açıkladığımız üzere, umumî olan bir inzân gerektirir. Burada ise, "Sen ancak (...) inzâr edeceksin" buyurmuştur. Bu da tahsis manası ifade eder. O halde, bu ikisi nasıl uzlaştırılabilir? Biz diyoruz ki: bu birkaç bakımdandır: a) Cenâb-ı Hakk´ın, li-tünzire (Yasin, 6) ifadesi, "Nasıl olursa olsun, birdir; ister faydalı olsun, isterse olmasın" anlamındadır. Buradaki ifadesi ise, "Faydalı ve neticesi olan inzâr, ancak zikre tâbi olup haşyet duyan kimselere nisbetle olur ve meydana gelir" anlamındadır. b) Cenâb-ı Hak, resul göndermenin ve kitap indirmenin uyarma için olduğunu beyan edip, küfür ve inad ehline nisbetle uyarmanın ya da uyarmamanın bir ve mûsavî olduğunu açıklayınca, bu sefer Peygamberine, "Senin inzârın bütün yönlerden faydasız değildir. Binâenaleyh sen, genel biçimde uyar ve inzâr et. Bu umumî ve genel inzârınla sen ancak zikre tâbi olanı uyarıp ikaz edeceksin" demiştir. O sanki şöyle der: "Ey Muhammedi Sen bu inzarınia ancak, hidayetin yolunu gösterirsin. Ama, kimlerin hidayete ereceğini bilemezsin. Binâenaleyh, siyahı da uyar, kızıl tenliyi de. Maksûduna nail olacak olan ise, bu uyarına tâbi olan ve öğütlerinden faydalanandır." c) Bu, bizim şöyle dememizdirKelimesi, şu manadadır: Yani, "İlk kez (uyarman için). Binaenaleyh sen \nzarda bulunup, tebliğ yaptığında, btr kmm tallhza eder, yüz çevirir, büyüklenir ve arkasını dönerse, sen de bundan sonra yüz çevir. Muhakkak ki sen ancak, sana tabi olanları uyarabilirsin" demektir. d) Bu, üçüncüye yakın olup, şu anlamdadır: Sen, usûl bakımından herkesi inzâr edersin. Amma fürû bakımından ise, namaz ve zekâtı terketmiş olan (ama bununla beraber) zikre tâbi olup iman etmiş olan kimseleri inzâr edersin." Zikre Uymak Cenâb-ı Hakk´ın "O zikre uyan" ifadesi, birkaç manaya muhtemeldir: a) Meşhur olan bu görüşe göre, "Kur´ân´a uyan" anlamındadır. b) "Kur´ân´daki ayetlere tâbi olan" demektir. Cenâb-ı Hakk´ın, "Zikir sahibi olan Kur´ân´a andolsun(sad, 1) ayeti de buna delâlet eder. Binâenaleyh, Kur´ân´ın bizzat kendisi zikir (öğüt, şan) şeref kılınmamıştır. c) "Delil ve burhana tâbi olan" demektir. Çünkü burhan, bir zikir ve öğüt olup, fıtratı kemâle erdirir. Her halükârda mana "Sen ancak, haşyet duyan bilginleri uyarırsın" şeklinde olur ki bu da, Cenâb-ı Hakk´ın, "Allah´dan (hakkıyla) ancak, âlim kullan korkar"(Ffitır,28) ve "îman edip de salih ameller işleyenler (yok mu)" ayetleri gibidir. O halde, "zikre uydu" ifadesi, "iman etti" anlamındadır. ifadesi de, "salih ameller işleyen" anlamındadır. Bu izah şekli, Cenâb-ı Hakk´ın, "işte sen onu, hem mağfiretle, hem de çok şerefli bir mükâfaatla müjdele" ifadesiyle de kuvvet kazanır. "ez-Zikr" kelimesinin "Kur´ân" olarak tefsir edilmesi, ez-Zikr" kelimesinin elif-lâm ile marife kılınmış olmasıyla da te´kid olunur. Daha önce, "Hakîm olan Kur´ân´a yemin olsun" (Yasin, 2) ayetinde Kur´ân zikredilmişti. Rahman İsmindeki İncelik "Çok esirgeyen Rahmân´a saygı gösterin" ifadesinde bir incelik ve letafet vardır ki, bu da şudur: Rahmet, tevekkül ve ümidi doğurur. İşte bundan dolayı Cenâb-ı Hak, kendisi her ne kadar Rahman ve Rahîm olsa da, akıllı kimseye gerekenin, haşyeti elden bırakmaması olduğunu; çünkü, nimetinin rahmeti sebebiyle olduğu bir kimseden, kendisine olan nimetlerini sona erdireceği korkusuyla daha çok korkulması ve haşyet duyulacağını, duyulması gerektiğini söylemiştir. Bu letafeti şöyle tamamlayabiliriz: Allah´ın isimlerinden iki isim vardır ki, bunlar ancak Allah´a mahsustur: Allah ve Rahman. Nitekim Cenâb-ı Hak, "De ki: "İster AHah (diye) duâ edin, isterse Rahman (diye) duâ edin"fart, no> buyurmuştur Hatta bazı imam ve alimler şöyle demiştir: Bunlar, alem olan iki isimdirler. Sen bunu iyice anlayınca, bilesin ki Allah ismi, O´nun heybet ve azametinden haber verir. Rahman ise, O´nun merhamet ve ilahî şefkatinden. Nitekim Cenâb-ı Hak bir yerde "Allah´ı umar" (Ahzab, 21) buyururken, burda da, "Rahmân´a saygı duyar" buyurmuştur. Yani, "O her ne kadar azamet ve celâl sıfatıyla muttasıf ise de, siz O´ndan ümidinizi kesmeyin; ama, o her ne kadar merhamet sahibi ise de, azabından da külliyyen emin olmayın" demektir. 23 Bl´l-Gayb´in Manası Ayet-i kerimedeki tabirine gelince, "Her ne kadar O, görülen ve müşahede edilen derecesine varmamış olsa da, O´ndan delil ile haşyet duyar" anlamındadır. Zira, (varlık) bu dereceye vardığında, O´ndan haşyet duymanın bir anlamı kalmaz. Meşhur olan görüş ise şudur: Gayb, bizden gâib ve gizli olandır ki bu, Kıyametin hallerindendir, Vahdâniyyetin de buna dahil olduğu söylenmiştir. "Onu müjdele" ifadesinde, risaletin iki gayesinden ikincisine bir işaret bulunmaktadır. Çünkü Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s) hem uyarıcı, hem de müjdeleyicidir Allah, daha önce, uyarması için onu resul yaptığını bildirmiş, sonra inzârın ancak zikre tâbi olduğunda faydalı olacağını beyan etmiş, nihayette de, "Tıpkı, uyarıp da faydalandırdığın gibi, şimdi de müjdele" buyurmuştur. 24 Mağfiret ve Mükafaat "bir mağfiretle" İfadesi, nekire, yani belirsizdir. Yani, "Onu bütün yönlerden kuşatacak olan geniş bir mağfirette" demektir. Öyle ki, artık onun üzerinde nefsin izlerinden hiçbir şey görülmeyecek, üzerinde de, ruhun, mücellâ nurları zuhur edecektir" demektir. (Fahruddin er-Razi; Tefsir-i Kebir) Ancak o kimseyi korkutup uyarırsın, yani çoğunluk öyle olmakla beraber, sen yine herkesi de uyaracaksın, çünkü uyarmanın o kimselere faydası olur, o kimseleri sakındırır, korundurursun ki zikri (Kur'ân)ı takip etmekte; kitabı, Kur'ân'ı gerçekten düşünerek vird emekte, nasihat dinlemekte ve Rahman olan Allah'a gayıbda korku beslemektedir. Yani ahirette olacağı gibi henüz huzuruna varmış olmayıp, gıyabında bulunduğu halde, O'nun yüceliğini ve büyüklüğünü sayarak azabından korkar, Rahmân'dır diye rahmetine güvenip aldanmaz. "Kullarıma haber ver ki ben çok bağışlayıcı, çok merhamet edeyim. Benim azabım da o acı verici azabdır." (Hıcr, 15/49-50) buyurduğunu hesab eder, emirlerini tutar. Yahut kendi gaybında içinden, yani yalnız görünürde değil, Allah'tan başka kimsenin bilemeyeceği kalbinin iç yüzünden korku duyar. Hangi kavimden olursa olsun. İşte onu hem bir bağışlanma, hem de şerefli bir mükafatla müjdele. Mağfiret ve ecr'deki tenvinler tefhim (büyüklük) içindir. Yani hiçbir günah bırakmayıp örten geniş, önemli bir mağfiret (bağışlanma) ve hiçbir minnet ve eksikliği olmayan şanlı, şerefli güzel bir ecir ile müjdele. Demek ki, peygamberlik yalnız korkutmak için değil, hem de böyle büyük müjde ile müjdeleme hikmeti içindir. Elmalılı Muhammed Hamdi Yazır; Hak Dini Kur'an Dili) "Sen ancak zikre (Kur'an'a) uyan ve görmeden Rahman'dan korkan kimseyi uyarabilirsin. İşte öylesini, mağfiret ve güzel bir mükâfatla müjdele." Bu ayetteki "Zikir"den-tercih edilen görüşe göre kastedilen Kur'an'dır. Kur'an'a uyan, görmediği halde Rahman'dan korkan kimsedir ikazdan yararlanacak olan... Sanki yalnız ona yöneltilmiştir ikaz. Ve sanki Resulullah her ne kadar sözünü ve sünnetini genellemiş ise de ona yöneltmiştir hitabını. Ancak onların algılama yetenekleri ile kendileri arasına engel olduğundan peygamberin hitabı sadece zikre uyan ve görmediği halde Rahman'dan korkan kimseye özgü olmuştur. İşte bu kimseler öğretiden yararlanmış ve müjdeyi hak etmiştir. "İşte öylesini, mağfiret ve güzel bir mükafatla müjdele" "Bağışlama" devamlı olmayan günahların "şerefli mükafat" ise görmediği halde Rahman'dan korkmanın ve Rahman'ın indirdiği Kur'an'a uymanın karşılığıdır. Korkma ve Kur'an'a uyma, birbirlerinden ayrılmayan iki duygudur. Çünkü bir kalbe Allah korkusu girer-girmez peygamberin direktifleri uyarınca amel edip onun istemiş olduğu sistem üzere yol tutmak ister. Burada yüce Allah öldükten sonra dirilmenin gerçekleşeceğini ve hiçbir şeyin göz ardı edilmediği inceden-inceye hesaba çekilmenin olacağını vurgulamaktadır. (Seyyid-Kutub; Fi Zilalil-Kuran Tefsiri) Ey Peygamber! Senin uyarman ancak, Kur'an'a inanan ve ondaki âyetlerle amel eden kimselere fayda verir. Ve kendisini görmediği halde Allah'tan korkanlara fayda sağlar. Ebu Hayyân der ki: Rahmet sıfatıyle vasıflanmış olan Allah'tan korkar demektir. Rahmet, ümide sebep olur. Fakat kişi, Allah'ın rahmetin bilmekle birlikte, kendisine lütfettiğini elinden almasından korktuğu için O'ndan çekinir, ve İnsan, halkın gözlerinden uzak ve yalnız kaldığı zaman1' demektir.25 İnsan, uyarıdan faydalanınca müjdey layık olmuştur. Yani, ey Peygamber! O kimseyi, günahlarını Allah'ta büyük bir bağışlama ve âhirette naim cennetlerinde değerli bir mükafat il müjdele. İbn Kesîr şöyle der: Çok, bol ve güzel ecir demektir. B da ancak cennette olur.26 Yüce Allah peygamberlik işini anlattıktan sonr; öldükten sonra dirilme ve haşir olayını anlatmak üzere şöyle buyurdu ( Muhammed Ali es-Sâbûnî;Safvetüt Tefasir)